herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ramza Beoulve
Ramza Beoulve is the central character of the game Final Fantasy Tactics. Ramza is the son of Barbaneth Beoulve Knight Gallant of the Kingdom of Ivalice. Ramza's initial goal is to become a knight with his friend, Delita Heiral. As the game progresses over the course of Ramza's life, he becomes a knight for hire, an itinerant noble and eventually even a Heretic when he tries to take down corrupt officials. Ramza's journey to protect Ivalice takes him from fighting insurgents to confronting corrupt nobility, to fighting the very angels of hell. Family Much of Ramza's importance in the kingdom and game comes from who his father is. Ramza's father, Barbaneth Beoulve, was not merely a noble but a knight of legendary skill, honor and rank. Ramza's mother is never named but he was born out of wedlock and his mother is dead long before the start of the story. Despite this he is seen as the brother of Barbaneth's legitimate sons Zalbag Beoulve and Dycedarg Beoulve. As a literal bastard, Ramza is heavily invested in earning and maintaining his family honor at the start of the story. Though neither of his brothers consider him to be anything less than family, all three seem to take it for granted that Ramza needs to earn several victories to his name to be afforded the same honor Dycedarg and Zalbag have by right of birth. Zalbag only ever once puts Ramza down for being illegitimate, but this is only because at the time Ramza is attempting to warn him that Dycedarg is in-fact a murderer, something Zalbag is quick to dismiss. Alma Beoulve is Ramza's full sister, like Ramza she is seen as a complete member of the family despite her lineage, however since Alma has no desire to be a knight her honor is not in issue. No information is given on Barbaneth's original wife, other than that she died a year or two before Ramza was born and Ramza's mother was a quick rebound after her death. Ramza and Alma's mother was commoner and said to be lower class but was invited to live in the castle with Barbaneth. There is a slight indication that Dycedarg and Zalbag resented the woman for this but no indication that the resent was transferred to her children, whom both considered true siblings. Even Dycedarg, who is revealed to have many flaws late in the game does not hold any form of malice inherent to his illegitimate siblings. Prolog - Princess Ovelia The first Chapter of Final Fantasy Tactics starts off at a monastery with Princess Ovelia being attended to by Ramza Beoulve and his commander Goffard Gaffgarion - who are working as hired bodyguards. In short order the monastery is over-run with knights, presumed of a political rival who wish to abduct Ovelia. The Kingdom of Ivalice is in the midst of a civil-war and Princess Ovelia has largely been living in isolation, however either side acquiring her will vastly legitimize their ties to power. The Princess's knight, Agrias Oaks leads the charge against the abductees with Ramza, Gaffgarion and the rest of their troop fighting back to protect their client. After the battle, Princess Ovelia is heard crying out as she is abducted by one last knights who had snuck into the monastery while the main force was being fought in-front. Agrias swears she will find the princess but the crew are left powerless as the abducting knight spirits Ovelia away on his prepared chocobo steed. As the crew look on, Ramza notes he knows the person who had taken the princess, his old friend, Delita Heiral. With no way to catch up until reinforcements arrive with transport, Ramza recites his days as a squire and how he and Delita became warriors. Ramza's story is not merely to pass the time, but explain how far Delita would be willing to go to achieve his goals and why Ramza, a prince, was working with a mercenary troop rather than living a life of noblity. Gallery Ramza Beoulve (Youth).jpg|Ramza in his youth Ramza Beoulve (Young Adult).jpg|Ramza as a young-adult Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Knights Category:Honorable Category:Siblings Category:Magic Category:Guardians Category:Merciful Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Egalitarian Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Scapegoat Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Elementals